<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You (Might) Give Me Fever by BladeoftheNebula</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24701764">You (Might) Give Me Fever</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BladeoftheNebula/pseuds/BladeoftheNebula'>BladeoftheNebula</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - No Powers, COVID-19, Charity Worker Steve, Coronavirus, Fluff, Health problems, Humour, M/M, Neighbours, Pining, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, inventor tony, lockdown - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:48:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,249</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24701764</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BladeoftheNebula/pseuds/BladeoftheNebula</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When the reports start coming in about a pandemic, Steve starts to get anxious. His history of lung problems make him high risk and he's not taking any chances - but it's not like he can just stop going to the grocery store or the pharmacy.</p><p>Thankfully, the hot guy he’s been crushing on who lives two floors above him, offers to help out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>POTS (18+) Smol Steve Appreciation Bingo</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You (Might) Give Me Fever</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warning: This does deal with the Covid-19 outbreak, and lockdown, so please tread carefully if you find that sort of content distressing - but please know this is mostly fluff and no sads ❤️</p><p>Thanks very much to my cheer readers Mairi and Marie Ships it All! Thank you for all your sweet feedback lovelies xx</p><p>This is for the N1: Lockdown square for the Smol Steve Appreciation Bingo over on the Steve/Tony POTS server over on discord <a href="https://discord.gg/z5WSqbS">(come join us! It's super fun ❤️)</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve skimmed the information carefully, rubbing a closed fist over his chest as the anxious feeling he’d had all morning increased. </p><p>He’d been keeping an eye on the news for the virus, all too aware the current administration might fuck up their response to it. And now, he’d had a call from his doctor suggesting he shield ahead of any official lockdown for his own safety.</p><p>He dug his knuckles in till it hurt. It wasn’t ideal. </p><p>He wasn’t stupid, it was clearly the safest thing for him, and he also wanted to do what he could to help cut down spread. But, not working wasn’t great and he lived alone. How was he going to get supplies or pick up his meds?</p><p>He shot off a message to his Ma, glad she was visiting gran and they could isolate together outside the city. She was worried sick about him, but they’d agreed it was too much of a risk for her to come back. </p><p>He was lucky too, that his job let him work from home. All he needed to manage the social media and digital strategy for the charity was his laptop and a phone. His boss Nat had been great about it, and almost pleased that he could be available at the drop of a hat to update information for the public and make sure they could get what they need. It was obvious this was going to be big, and she was taking no chances. Steve had been prepping posts for donations all week, and even helping contact their suppliers so that they’d have enough food and clothing supplies for those who needed it. He imagined that people living on the streets weren’t going to be the first priority when it got bad. </p><p>He had friends too of course, but all of them lived outside of his neighbourhood, and he couldn’t in good conscience ask them to travel further. They’d have to take public transport and the idea of making his friends expose themselves to a potentially fatal virus made him feel sick.</p><p>So, he’d just be trapped here, in his apartment for god knows how long. He sighed, letting himself drop onto the couch. Not much for it, he supposed. He pulled up the article his Ma had sent through on how to make masks using old fabric and grabbed his small sewing kit. All the pharmacies around him all had huge ‘sold out’ signs and he needed to be prepared in case he did have to go out. </p><p>At least his old ninja turtles shirt would look pretty cool. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Steve huffed in frustration as he watched the news coverage. All he wanted was clear information, but the President rambled like a guy with a severe concussion, and making sense of any of his words, let alone a sentence, was a goddamn nightmare. </p><p>He rubbed at his temples, he was getting a headache.</p><p>It had been a week since he’d decided to isolate and so far it had been ok. Being financially frugal meant he did a lot of meal planning and his freezer had been stocked with enough for seven days but his supplies were starting to run short. He’d attempted to get groceries delivered but apparently he wasn’t the only one worried and all the slots were full. </p><p>And that was assuming he’d even have any luck at the grocery store. The reports of panic-buying and shortages made his anxiety spike and he’d had a couple of dreams about arriving at the store only to find the shelves picked clean. </p><p>He didn’t like to admit it, even to himself, but he was <em> scared</em>. His lungs were weak and he was prone to respiratory diseases. He’d had a hard enough time making it to adulthood, if he caught this it might be all over for him. The U.S. may not be taking it seriously, but he’d seen the reports from other countries around the world. He grabbed his backpack, tossing in his keys and wallet, and grabbed his freshly sewn face mask and placing it snug on his face. It was now or never he guessed. </p><p>He was just pulling on his shoes when he heard a knock.</p><p>He frowned, getting to his feet and going over to take a look through the peephole. He’d put a sign on his door saying he was self-isolating for his neighbours so he wasn’t sure why this person hadn’t got the message. Deciding it was better to deal with it now rather than later, Steve pulled open the door, stepping back at the same time to create distance. </p><p>His eyes snapped wide. </p><p>Because standing in the hall was hot neighbour guy. </p><p>Hot neighbour guy who lived two floors above him, who had moved in six months ago, and who Steve hadn’t managed to do more than smile awkwardly at him in the foyer.</p><p>The guy perked up when the door opened, giving a little wave.</p><p>“Hi,” the guy said, stepping back till he was against the opposite wall. “I’m Tony, I’m sure you’ve seen me around. I live on fifth?” He pointed at the sign on Steve’s door. “I saw you were self-isolating and thought, hey, why not do the neighbourly thing and offer to pick up some shopping.”</p><p>Oh my god. Hot neighbour guy was talking to him and Steve was just staring at him like an idiot. </p><p>The man’s smile dipped a little and then he seemed to rally. “I figure it’s not super safe for you to go out right now with all…” he waved a hand in the air. “...this going on, right?”</p><p>Steve felt like his tongue was too big for his mouth, but well, hot neighbour guy was <em> hot</em>. And he was here, talking to Steve. Who had still not moved a muscle. </p><p>This was a nightmare.</p><p>Hot neighbour guy, Tony, looked at him clearly waiting for him to do <em> anything </em> and then continued. “Anyway, I’m heading to the store, so if you need something I’m happy to grab it for you.”</p><p>Say or do literally anything, Rogers. Anything.</p><p>The guy pursed his lips, blowing out a huff of air. “Alright, well I can see I overstepped so I’ll just get the fuck out of here before it becomes way more awkward. Um, bye.”</p><p>“No!” He reached out, stopping himself before he could cross the distance. “No, wait.”</p><p>Tony stopped, and looked at Steve, his lip quirking. “So, you can do more than just gawp at me?” </p><p>Steve blushed. “Sorry I just wasn’t expecting anyone. Um, I couldn't ask you to do that.”</p><p>“I’m going anyway, it’s not a problem.”</p><p>Steve hated to rely on charity, but he couldn’t deny that the idea of not venturing out did a lot to relax the knot in his chest. “If you’re sure, then yes please.”</p><p>Tony grinned and Steve couldn’t help but melt. He was so pretty. “Here’s my number, message me your list.”</p><p>Steve took it down and sent off the groceries he needed. He couldn’t believe he had hot neighbour guy’s number.</p><p>So, maybe he didn’t get it the usual way but he had it, so there!</p><p>He knew about how much it would be so he reached for his wallet but Tony shook his head. “Pay me after, when you know I won’t steal your cash and leave you destitute and penniless.”</p><p>He was smiling as he said it, and he looked like a movie star. Fuck.</p><p>“Ok, thank you, really, I appreciate it.”</p><p>Steve copied his list out of his notepad and whatsapped it to Tony. “I can give you money for a cab if it’ll be too heavy…?” He couldn’t really afford to give extra cash but still. </p><p>“Nah I got it.” Tony flexed his bicep. “Trust me these guns can handle it.”</p><p>Steve snorted. “Alright, if you're sure.”</p><p>“I got it. I’ll be back in an hour. Stay safe, bubble boy.” Then he headed towards the stairs. </p><p>Steve closed the door, unable to really believe what had just happened. Tony had talked to him. He felt bold, elated, he felt-</p><p>The mask came loose from his ear.</p><p>He felt like the complete and utter loser wearing ninja turtles on his face in front of the hottest guy he’d ever seen in real life.</p><p>He covered his face with his hands and groaned as he fell back on the couch.</p><p>WHY.</p><p>WHHHHHYYYYYY.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>After the first time, Tony became a regular visitor. Grocery shops, pharmacy runs - if Steve needed it he was there, leaning against the wall like a model at a photoshoot. Steve made sure to only wear his good clothes when Tony was coming over, though he bet the turtles were hard to forget. </p><p>And after a few visits, he started staying. They’d realised Tony’s apartment was right above Steve’s, albeit two floors up, and so he started coming down the fire escape and hanging out with Steve, chatting with him through the window.</p><p>“Are you sure that’s safe?” He’d fretted the first time. “I read an article that says New York fire escapes have a high chance of being unsafe and you shouldn’t use them to chill on.”</p><p>Tony waved a hand. “It’s fine. Trust me, the day I moved, everything in this building got a tune-up. This thing is secure as hell.” He rattled the platform. “Steady as a rock.”</p><p>“If you’re sure,” Steve told him, feeling a little easier about it. </p><p>“I am. Now tell me more about that easel in the corner.”</p><p>Steve learned that Tony was a recent engineering grad, and he was in the middle of setting up his own company out of his apartment. Apparently, Tony came from a family of inventors, but had decided he didn’t want to do military contracts, and was instead moving towards green energy.</p><p>“I’m also designing a line of prosthetics,” Tony told him, hands moving through the air faster the more enthusiastic he got. “My best friend, Rhodey, he’s in the air force, and he knows a few people who could really use decent, affordable replacement parts. So, you know,” he shrugged. “Why not?”</p><p>“Wow that’s great,” Steve told him honestly. “Medical stuff is so damn expensive, I’m sure they’ll be really grateful.” He sighed. “Hell, I wish there was a cheap way to fix me.”</p><p>“Oh sure, you want me to whip you up a pair of replacement lungs?” Tony asked, with a smirk. “Easy. You’ll be running marathons in no time.”</p><p>Steve snorted. “I think I’ll keep the ones I’ve got, thanks. I don’t want to end up like a cyborg pool float.” </p><p>“But what a superhero origin story that would be. The coast guard would love you.”</p><p>Steve tossed a balled up piece of paper at him in retaliation, laughing loudly when it smacked him square in the forehead.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>It was a relief when the lockdown was officially announced in the city, knowing something was finally being done to stop the spread. It didn’t change much for him and Tony since they were both always around, but it <em> felt </em> different knowing he wasn’t allowed out. Made him twitchy.</p><p>Tony had laughed when he’d told him. “It’s because you’re contrary as hell. If they wanted you to stay in, they’d be better off telling you how great it is out there.”</p><p>“Shut up,” Steve muttered, feeling annoyed. “I just want to go to a bar or something, or hell even catch a movie. Anything to get out of here.”</p><p>Tony hummed thoughtfully. “Yeah, that would be good.” He closed his laptop from where he’d been doing work on the fire escape. He’d set himself up a little deck chair by now which Steve thought looked ridiculous and Tony thought was genius. “I gotta nip upstairs for an hour, make a few calls.” He gave Steve a snappy salute. “Catch you later.”</p><p>Steve returned the wave, focusing back on his work. He needed a real attention-grabbing line to pull donations. <em> Hmmmmm. </em></p><p>A few hours later and the post was done, with a bonus little doodle of a kitten holding an empty food bowl. It was emotional manipulation at it’s best and Steve didn’t feel a twinge of guilt about it. </p><p>He did feel guilty about not being at the shelter though. His boss, Nat, had called to give him an update and it sounded like they were starting to get swamped. She insisted they didn't need the extra help but Steve found that hard to believe. It got busy on days there <em> wasn’t </em>a global pandemic so he couldn’t imagine it had gotten better now that one was here. </p><p>Stupid weak lungs.</p><p>There was a tap at the window, and he was pulled out of his thoughts by an excited looking Tony. He raised an eyebrow as he walked over and opened the window. “Hey.”</p><p>“Hey,” Tony replied, practically vibrating.”You finished with work?”</p><p>“I can be,” he told him, folding his arms across his chest. “Why?”</p><p>“Because I have brought you something. Voila!” He gestured to a blanket-covered lump.</p><p>“What is that?”</p><p>Tony wiggled his eyebrows. He pulled the blanket off with an honest-to-god flourish and underneath it was a projector, two bowls of popcorn and a couple of beers. </p><p>“What is this?”</p><p>“This is an evening of star-studded entertainment and fine dining.”</p><p>Steve snorted. “Is this what you consider fine dining?”</p><p>“Hey, I made my own seasoning!”</p><p>“Well, that’s ok then.” He took a bowl and grabbed a beer and settled into his armchair. “What’s on the ticket?”</p><p>“We’ll be watching the critically acclaimed <em> Contagion</em>.”</p><p>Steve’s head snapped back in disbelief. “Really?!”</p><p>“Too soon?” </p><p>Tony broke at Steve’s outraged face and burst out laughing. “Alright, you got me.” He grabbed his phone and tapped a few times before the projector lit up. “The cinematic classic, <em> Jurassic Park </em>-”</p><p>“Oh great, I love that-”</p><p>“Three.”</p><p>“What.”</p><p>“<em> Jurassic Park 3</em>.”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Yes!”</p><p>“Tony, come on, we could watch so many better films!”</p><p>Tony grinned. “But then I couldn’t do this.” His arm came up, his hand like a little raptor mouth. “Alan.”</p><p>“No, worst, oh my god.”</p><p>“You love it.”</p><p>Steve spent the whole movie complaining, which Tony delighted in, laughing whenever it got too much for Steve and he tossed popcorn kernels at his head. It was fun, and even if he wished that he could be sitting next to Tony, his arm draped over his shoulders, this was the next best thing.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Hey Steve, I had a breakthrough I- holy shit!”</p><p>“Argh!”</p><p>“Sorry!” Tony shoved his hands over his eyes as Steve wrapped his towel haphazardly around himself. </p><p>“Why are you here so early?!” Steve shrieked. This was the true nightmare. How did he get himself into situations like these? He looked down at his chest, blushing as his nipples pointed outwards like they were directing traffic. Oh my god.</p><p>This was <em> not </em>how he’d dreamed Tony seeing him asked for the first time would go. He’d imagined more naked Tony for one. </p><p>“I’ve been up all night! I forgot other people have normal sleeping patterns!” He turned away, groping for his laptop. “Why are you naked in the living room?”</p><p>“It’s my apartment! And my clean laundry was out here!” This was mortifying. He’d been bending over to grab boxers when Tony appeared too, so he’d gotten one hell of an eyeful.</p><p>“Well, I’m sorry!!” There was a pause while Steve hastily grabbed clothes from the pile on the couch. “Do you have Captain America’s shield tattooed on your hip?”</p><p>“Out!”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Steve sent off the last donation request for the day and sighed. He wished it was going better, but by now everyone was in the same boat and it was getting harder and harder to be heard above the noise. </p><p>He ran his hand through his hair. “Fuck.”</p><p>“Everything ok there, Cap?” Tony called over from his mini office on the fire escape. It had gotten more and more elaborate as time went on.</p><p>Steve rolled his eyes. “Will you quit it? I got the tattoo when I graduated, I just like that he always does the right thing, ok?” </p><p>“Yes, sir, Cap, whatever you say.” Tony leaned in to give him a smile. “But really, you good?”</p><p>“Yeah, just struggling a bit with donations. It’s hard not to lean through the phone and shake people sometimes I swear.”</p><p>“If anyone could do it, it’d be you.”</p><p>Steve chuckled, standing up and stretching till his back clicked. “I’m going to grab something hot. Would you like anything?”</p><p>“God yes, I’d kill for a coffee.”</p><p>Steve frowned. “Oh sorry, I don’t have any.”</p><p>Tony flapped a hand. “Oh, instant is fine. I mean, it’s trash and I’m a bean snob, but I’m tired enough that caffeine is more important to me right now.”</p><p>“No I mean, I don’t drink it? So I have no coffee in the apartment. Instant or otherwise.”</p><p>For a moment, Steve wondered if he’d misspoke, and instead said something unforgivable like he enjoyed pushing kids into traffic for fun, because Tony looked horrified. “What do you mean you don’t drink coffee?”</p><p>Steve raised a confused eyebrow. “I mean I don’t drink it? It tastes super gross?”</p><p>Tony threw his hands in the air “Yeah, sure, at first! But once you get used to it, then you start to <em> appreciate </em> it. All the different types and flavours…” He looked a little dreamy and Steve shook his head.</p><p>“Seriously? People always tell me I’m lucky since I don’t waste my money and I’m so “healthy” and strong-willed, but as soon as I say it's because I hate the taste suddenly it’s like ‘fuck health, have you tried a mochaccino?’”</p><p>“Ok, but have you-”</p><p>Steve glared. </p><p>“Alright, alright,” Tony said, hands up in supplication. “I accept your very wrong and misguided opinion. What have you got instead?”</p><p>“Tea? Cocoa?”</p><p>Tony flopped dramatically on the platform. “Fine, bring me cocoa. At least it's bean-based.”</p><p>Steve rolled his eyes, heading through to the kitchen and fixing himself a tea and hot cocoa for Tony. </p><p>As he waited for the water to heat, he pulled out his phone to check the charity’s Twitter feed. As he scrolled through the comments, he felt his heart sink. He wanted to be there. There were people struggling and begging the shelter for help, and all he could do was send out bullet point posts on how to avoid getting evicted from the safety of his comfy couch. </p><p>He finished the drinks and took them out, placing Tony’s near the window and backing up to sit back in his armchair. He tapped out a message to Natasha telling her he could come in tomorrow if she needed. </p><p>“Yo! Earth to Steve!”</p><p>Steve looked up, blinking as his eyes refocused on a confused Tony. “What?”</p><p>“I asked what was up. You’re pretty intent on your phone there.”</p><p>“Yeah I’m just- I told my boss I could come in. It seems like they could use the help.”</p><p>“Are you fucking kidding?” </p><p>Steve was taken aback at the anger in his tone. “What?”</p><p>“Steve, you’re self-isolating <em> for a reason</em>. This thing is dangerous and you have a history of respiratory infections and an existing condition! Are you actually insane?”</p><p>Steve glared. “While I’m locked up in here, there are people literally without homes Tony! And people who have lost their jobs and don’t have food.” He looked down at the pictures Nat had sent through to post on social, of his colleagues wearing nowhere near enough protection as they were swamped by people. “And my team are there putting themselves on the line every day while I just sit here.” He felt sick. “I got no right to do any less than them.” </p><p>Tony threw his hands in the air. “Well that’s just great. And how will you help them when you’re in the hospital coughing up a lung? I’m sure your insurance has<em> extensive </em>pandemic coverage?” At Steve’s silence he huffed. “That’s what I thought. So no. You think you’d be helping but you’d just be putting yourself at risk when you could still do good work here.”</p><p>“But that doesn’t change the fact that my team are on the frontline, and they don’t even have decent masks!”</p><p>“Ugh!” Tony snapped. “You are so damn stubborn! Is it worth it? Being so rigid in your beliefs that you would literally die even when you don’t have to?!”</p><p>“Everyone’s got to stand for something.”</p><p>“I actually can’t with this. Do what you want.” Tony got up, folding up the chair and leaning it against the doorway angrily. “Just remember that I won’t be able to visit you in the hospital.”</p><p>Steve’s stomach clenched at the thought. He could hear Bucky’s voice in his head telling him not to be a hothead and say something he’d regret, but it did nothing to stop him blurting out, “No one asked you to visit.”</p><p>Hurt flashed over Tony’s face before being covered by a cold expression. “Fine.” He pushed back his shoulders and left without another word. </p><p>Steve slumped back in his chair, heart pounding. He wanted to call Tony back, say sorry. Because he liked Tony’s visits and he <em> liked </em> Tony. But he’d made up his mind.</p><p>He had no doubt Nat would message him back telling him to stay away but he didn’t care. He was going down there and he was going to pack supplies and hand out care packages if it killed him.</p><p>Even as a sickly thought in his head told him it really might.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>When he woke in the morning he was jittery.</p><p>Half anxiety, half excitement, with a heavy wave of guilt for how he’d treated Tony the day before. He’d fix it, he promised himself. He’d get through today and then he’d go and apologise, maybe make Tony some doughnuts or something. </p><p>He jumped in the shower taking his time to relax and prep himself. He got dressed, and was just putting something together for his lunch when his phone chimed. </p><p>He leaned over to grab it, opening the email from Nat asking him to do a post ASAP. He could do that before he left.</p><p>He opened the laptop, pulling up the branding he used and finally opened the attachment. </p><p>His jaw dropped. </p><p>Because that was the team, dressed head to toe in personal protection equipment and wearing masks like Steve had never seen. He looked to the notes in confusion. Where had they gotten it? The supply had all but dried up!</p><p>As his eyes scanned over Nat’s note he couldn’t believe what he was reading. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Hi Steve, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Can you please post this across the platforms and on the website? Jazz it up, but the main things to include are: </em>
</p>
<ul>
<li><em>We’re still open</em></li>
</ul>
<ul>
<li>We have received a generous donation of PPE from a medical equipment distributor (Link with their info below)</li>
</ul>
<ul>
<li>We’re a trial group for a new form of PPE - a reusable full-coverage safety mask from Stark Solutions to protect frontline workers from Covid-19 (Link below - other charities can apply for the trial!) and we’re super happy etc. This is really big, so definitely hype it </li>
</ul><p>
  <em> ALSO, DON’T COME INTO WORK. If I see you here, I will throw you out on your ass. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Thanks, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Nat</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Stark Solutions.  </em>
</p><p>Holy shit. </p><p>Tony had - </p><p>Even though Steve had -</p><p>He was such an idiot. He wanted to rush over and talk to him now, but he dutifully wrote up the posts, set up some reblogs and made sure all the links were there. He spent an embarrassingly long time reading over the entry on the Stark Solutions site, taking it all in, and then he realised he was just staring dopily at the picture of Tony in the ‘About’ section. Alright, he needed to finish up now. </p><p>He opened his window, mask over his face and looked out onto the fire escape. </p><p>It was weird. He genuinely hadn’t been outside in weeks and he felt a little like Rapunzel leaving the tower for the first time. Although in this case he was the one doing the climbing. </p><p>He walked up the ladders to the fifth floor peeking through the window to see the inside of Tony’s apartment for the first time. It was...the most Tony apartment ever. </p><p>Bigger than Steve’s, he could already tell from here, and filled with wires and tools and bits and pieces of metal everywhere. And there, in amongst the chaos, was Tony, curled up on the couch, still dressed in his jeans and tank, fast asleep. His bare feet poked out from the slightly too-long cuffs and his arm was thrown over his face. It was pretty endearing.</p><p>Steve tapped on the window, lightly and then insistently until Tony shot up, blinking furiously. He looked around and then his eyes fell on Steve at the window. Steve gave a little wave. He frowned, looking confused, but dutifully came over and opened the window, staying two large steps back as he did, putting distance between them. </p><p>“Hi,” Steve offered, taking a seat and letting his legs swing down so he was sitting on the sill.</p><p>“Hi,” Tony told him, watching him warily. He looked at his watch. “It’s 9am. Shouldn’t you be down at the centre?”</p><p>“Well, I was going to go and then my boss sent me some really interesting information.”</p><p>“Oh?” Tony sniffed, looking away and Steve had to fight to keep the smile off his face.</p><p>“Yeah, seems like we were selected for some sort of trial and now the team all have sufficient protective wear. You wouldn’t happen to know anything about that, would you?”</p><p>“No. As you know, I don’t really handle that side of it, that’s really Pepper’s domain and I-”</p><p>“Tony.”</p><p>“So, maybe, I was sitting up here thinking about your stupid, stubborn martyr self, and I <em> maybe </em>had an idea about reusable masks that could be easily disinfected and prevent transmission. If the trials work, and they will, we’ll be making them available en masse.” He huffed. “And maybe I put in a call to one of the medical guys I work with and asked him to send some of the standard equipment their way.”</p><p>“That’s amazing. You’re amazing,” Steve breathed, and watching the light red flush creep its way up Tony’s cheeks. “I’m sorry I said what I said yesterday. I was just feeling upset about not being able to help and I took it out on you. I’m sorry.”</p><p>“It’s fine.”</p><p>“It’s not. You have been great since this whole thing started. Getting me food and meds, and stopping me from getting bored. You just. Went out of your way to help some random guy in your building.” Steve shook his head in disbelief. “You’re just such a good guy, Tony.”</p><p>Tony threw his hands in the air. “Really? That’s what you think?” He sounded exasperated and Steve was confused.</p><p>“Uhhh...yes?”</p><p>“I work out of my apartment, you didn’t think it was odd that I was always in the lobby at eight in the morning?” He ran his hands through his bedhead. “You didn’t wonder how I knew you were self-isolating? I live two floors above you.”</p><p>“Oh.” Steve had just thought he was lucky to get a glimpse of the hot guy with the nice eyes and gorgeous smile when he left for work, even if all he ever managed was mumbled ‘G’ morning’ as he pushed out the door. “No, I didn’t. I just thought I got lucky that the best part of my day happened at all.”</p><p>Tony gave him a shy look. “Best part of your day huh?”</p><p>“It was,” Steve told him teasingly. “Now I’ve got something a little better.”</p><p>Tony smiled at him and Steve realised that’s all he was expecting. They hadn’t been closer than six feet this whole time and he was sick of that. </p><p>He looked to Tony’s worktable, and spotted exactly what he needed. </p><p>He slipped down off the ledge into the apartment, and walked with purpose, leaning over to swipe his prize from the tabletop and tossing one towards Tony. “Catch!”</p><p>Tony yelped but snatched the mask out of the air. “What?”</p><p>“Put it on,” Steve told him, already pulling it over his own face and tightening the bands. It moulded to his face perfectly, and he grinned behind it. This man was a genius. He saw some soldering gloves on the table as well, and tugged them on.</p><p>He continued towards a surprised Tony, who had put on the mask as he was told but instinctively began to back away, trying to keep the distance until his back hit the wall.</p><p>Steve held up his gloved hands. “Is there anything caustic on these?”</p><p>Tony shook his head. “No, I just use them to stop burns, what is-”</p><p>Steve didn’t give him the chance to finish, bringing his hands up to hold Tony’s face in place, as he pressed their masks together.</p><p>It wasn't much of a kiss, but the intent was clear, and Tony made a surprised sound before his hands came to rest on Steve’s hips, pulling him closer, and Steve smiled behind his mask, wrapping his arms around his neck. </p><p>When they pulled back, Tony huffed. “You know Rogers, I did this whole thing so you wouldn’t leave quarantine and put yourself at risk! This is entirely counterintuitive of that goal.”</p><p>Steve grinned. “I’m willing to take the risk. And oh no, now that we’ve been in such close contact I guess there’s no point you hanging out on the fire escape anymore. May as well come inside. What a terrible outcome.”</p><p>Tony snorted. “I think you’re more of a rule-breaker than you let on you know.”</p><p>“Guess you’ll have to stick around and find out.”</p><p>“Guess I will,” Tony said, a pleased smile spreading across his face and making his eyes crinkle in the corners above his mask. “And I guess I can keep running the errands, even if you do have a sweet mask now.”</p><p>“I do?”</p><p>“Did you not look outside your door? I dropped one-off for you assuming that your martyr complex would have you out the door first thing.”</p><p>Steve leaned up to give him a peck. “You’re sweet.” </p><p>“Yeah, well, don’t tell anyone. I need investors and I can’t have them all thinking I’m soft.”</p><p>“Want to come work downstairs with me? I can make us breakfast.”</p><p>Tony hummed. “If you give me a couple of hours I can probably design and fabricate a cuddle suit? Then we could sit on the couch together.”</p><p>“I’m sorry, a cuddle suit?” He was actually too precious. Steve thought he might die. How did he think Tony was too cool for him before this?</p><p>Tony flushed hard enough that his ears went red. “Shut up, that’s what I saw it called on the internet!”</p><p>Sure it was. “Sounds perfect.” Steve gave him another peck as he stepped away, heading back to the fire escape. “See you in a few hours.”</p><p>“You got it.”</p><p>He couldn’t stop the silly grin that spread across his face as he slipped back into his apartment and he didn’t really care. He made for the kitchen, but then realised he should probably grab the prototype mask from outside in case it went missing.</p><p>He opened the door and laughed when he saw the box with the mask inside.</p><p>Because stitched along it, was Cap’s shield.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just a general PSA: This is fiction, please don't break quarantine, even if your neighbour <i>is</i> hot!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>